Murray
Murray is the tertiary protagonist of the [http://slycooper.wikia.com/wiki/Sly_Cooper_series Sly Cooper series]. He is "the Brawn" of the Cooper Gang. He is an anthropomorphic hippopotamus. BiographyEdit Murray is a strong, muscular but slightly round hippopotamus who serves as the getaway driver and later team tough guy and fighter for the game's title character. He met both Sly and Bentley when the three of them were growing up in the Happy Camper Orphanage. Murray's driving skill came from his job as a pizza delivery boy, during which he hot-wired cars and was eventually fired for dropping (and, possibly eating) too many pizzas. Murray is quite large and has an enormous appetite. He is depicted as a weakling in the first game, and unbelievably strong in every game after. Murray is by far the strongest of the Cooper trio, and arguably is also the most battle ready of the three. Murray is also known for saying some of the series' most hilarious lines (i.e. "Another barrier stands before you. Fear not, I shall bend it like the truth!") and having a peculiarly strong love of his van, the team's getaway vehicle (he cried after it floated away in Sly 2 and was unstoppable in his quest to bring it back in Sly 3), having worked on it, throughout his life. Murray throughout the games wears a blue t-shirt that looks a bit too small for him, and a light blue scarf to go with his driver motif and no pants. In the second game and on Murray dons a maroon mask over his head and matching fighting gloves over his hands when donning his "The Murray" persona in battle. Murray also appears to wear thick rim glasses... although they could also be goggles or perhaps a strange hybrid of the two. Goggles would certainly go with his driver motif and he shows in Sly 3 that he doesn't really need glasses like Bentley does. Murray seemed more chubby and laid back in Sly 1 and although still rotund by the second game and on, looked considerably tougher and a bit more muscular. Murray is officially listed as being 20 years old during the first game, and since the second takes place two years after Murray would be 22 by the time of Sly 2 and 23 by the time of the third game. Although he is generally a very nice guy, Murray has shown that he has quite a bit of repressed anger. Whether this is due to his experiences in the orphanage or something else is never explored in any of the games. This is highlighted during Episode 4 of Sly 2, where the Contessa points this out. This is also evident by his violent outbursts when any of his friends are harmed, and could also be a reason for his decision to leave the team due to feeling responsible for Bentley's injury at the end of Sly 2. Although this is quelled seemingly by Sly 3 due to his time with the aboriginal Guru, Murray still seems quite comfortable with his hot-blooded inner rage when he needs it. Early lifeEdit Cookie Stealing CaperEdit Murray was raised at the Happy Camper Orphanage where he met his lifelong friends, Sly and Bentley. During their stay, the orphanage's Dictator, Ms. Puffin would take and keep the kids holiday cookie's for herself. Murray couldn't sleep at night because he would dream about the cookies. So, Bentley came up with a plan to steal the cookie jar in Ms. Puffin's office and thus became the Cooper's gang. Sly hid in Ms. Puffin's trash can until she left for the night. According to Bentley, they only had 3 minutes and 42 seconds until Scary-John-the-Janitor came to clean the office, time was of the essence. Communicating with Bentley through his new invention, the Cupinator (two paper cups tied together by string), Sly was told to get into position two. Murray waited out side the office's window on a tricycle with Bentley. Time had passed, Sly told Bentley that he had just moved the furniture in the office in place. Noticing that time had run out, Bentley told Sly to abort the heist and get out of there. Sly quickly made his way to the jar on top of the bookshelf, then he heard Scary john try the door. Hearing Sly saying Scary John's name, Murray vowed to save Sly by pedaling the tricycle at break neck speed, while Sly held on to the Cupinator, pulling him out the window before he could grab the jar. Trying to stop the trike, Murray asked Bentley how to slow it down. Unfortunately Bentley hadn't added brakes yet so they crashed. Murray apologized for crashing and asked the gang if they were okay. Sly stated that they were lucky, not knowing what he meant, Bentley asked Sly how they could be lucky as they had failed their mission. The raccoon then took his cap off, revealing that he taken all the cookie's before Murray saved him. The three then began eating the cookie's together (however, it was stated in Sly Cooper Thieves In Time that Murray ate them all), and that night the world's greatest gang of thieves were born. role in the series he's still the same but often smashes through the great hall door. Category:Heroes Category:Member of the winx club Category:Sly's team Category:Mammal